Morning Kiss
by Queen Winkata
Summary: Cara termudah membangunkan An Ziyan adalah dengan. . . /"Cium ketika aku bangun, dasar penjahat kecil!" - "Dan harusnya, yang kau cium itu bibir 'suami'mu ini."/Mai Ding hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di dada An Ziyan yang menyeringai tampan melihat kelakuannya. [An Ziyan x Mai Ding] from Like Love movie. BL Stories/BOYXBOY. ONESHOOT


**Summary:**

Cara termudah membangunkan An Ziyan adalah dengan. . .

.

 _ **"Cium ketika aku bangun, dasar penjahat kecil!"**_

 _ **"Dan harusnya, yang kau cium itu bibir 'suami'mu ini."**_

.

Mai Ding hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di dada An Ziyan yang menyeringai tampan melihat kelakuannya.

* * *

© **Title:** Morning Kiss ©

.

 **Author:**

 _Queen Winkata_

.

 **Fandom:**

Like Love

.

 **Main** **Pair** **:**

 **An Ziyan**

 **Mai Ding**

.

.

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Cimit-cimit gimana gitu/?**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **All chara belongs to** **Angelina-nim sebagai pencipta karakter mereka,** **themselves and god** **.**

 **This is just my high imagination about this my new OTP –i love the movie and also the actors as well−**

 **Itꞌs NOT real story, oke?**

.

.

 **Warning:**

 **GaJe, OOC** **parah, Berdampak pada kebingungan dan mulas-mulas** , **Slash, BOY X BOY yang intinya ini cerita tentang BOYS LOVE.**

.

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **Just go to [X]**

.

 **Nb:**

 **Ide membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari ide bajret yang tiba-tiba lewat, entahlah akan jadi apa fanfic ini^^**

 _Queen Winkata Present ^~^_

* * *

 **Morning Kiss  
**

* * *

"An Ziyan!"

"Ayo bangun!"

Mai Ding menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan pemuda tampan berstatuskan kekasihnya yang masih betah memejamkan mata dan justru memeluknya makin erat. Seolah dirinya adalah sebuah guling.

Padahal jam yang bertengger manis di dinding kamar mereka sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 AM. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar mereka juga sudah mulai terasa panas yang menandakan hari telah beranjak siang.

Tapi kekasihnya itu masih enggan membuka matanya. Membuat Mai Ding kesal bukan main. Mai Ding adalah tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi karena baginya udara pagi itu baik untuk kesehatan. Dan sebisa mungkin ia menularkan kebiasaannya pada kekasih tampannya itu. Tipikal 'istri' yang perhatian ya?

"An Ziyan! Kau pilih bangun atau kutendang kau sekarang?" ancam Mai Ding sembari melayangkan tamparan-tamparan pelan pada wajah An Ziyan yang kini nampak sedikit terusik karena ulah kekasihnya yang manis namun sedikit menyebalkan itu.

"Seperti kau berani saja." tantang An Ziyan dengan cepat, kedua kelopak mata si tampan bahkan masih tertutup rapat. Mai Ding merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya menjadi bertambah erat. An Ziyan benar-benar tidak takut dengan ancamannya!

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Dengan ancang-ancang dan tekad kuat –karena jujur saja ia sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya− Mai Ding menjejakkan kedua telapak kakinya tepat di area pantat kekasih tampannya itu dan menendang si tampan dengan sekuat tenaga.

 **BRUGH!**

An Ziyan jatuh dengan debuman yang cukup keras. Mengaduh kesakitan bukanlah hal pertama yang dilakukan si tampan. Ia justru menoleh ke arah Mai Ding yang tengah menatapnya takut. Setelah bangun dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit, An Ziyan kembali menaiki ranjangnya sembari menatap tajam Mai Ding yang mengkeret ketakutan. Dengan kesal pemuda itu mendorong tubuh kecil kekasihnya balik. Balas dendam maksudnya.

"Itu hukuman untukmu." ucap An Ziyan yang ternyata kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Mai Ding yang di dorong sampai jatuh pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ck, kekasihnya itu memang kejam!

 **'Bukannya menolongku yang jatuh, si bodoh ini justru melanjutkan tidurnya! Ck, kekasih macam apa sih si An Ziyan bodoh ini!?'** gerutu Mai Ding dalam hati. Pemuda berkaca mata itu mencoba bangkit dari posisinya sembari berpegangan pada pinggiran kasur.

Ingin rasanya mengguyur tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu dengan ember berisikan air panas, tapi Mai Ding tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Selain masih sayang nyawa dan 'badan' tentunya, Mai Ding tidak ingin merusak wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Kan sayang jika rusak. Mai Ding itu sangat suka wajah tampan An Ziyan. Walau terlihat sedikit menyebalkan dan songong (?) tapi Mai Ding tetap cinta pada manusia dingin macam An Ziyan kok.

Dan ia harus bersiap-siap jika benar-benar melakukan hal tersebut, karena An Ziyan pasti akan memberinya hukuman. Dan hukuman An Ziyan benar-benar mengerikan. Mai Ding tidak ingin membayangkan hukuman macam apa yang akan menantinya jika ia benar-benar mengguyur tubuh six pack kekasihnya itu dengan air panas.

"An Ziyan~ Ayo bangun~" begitu berhasil menaiki kembali ranjang mereka, Mai Ding mengguncang cukup kencang tubuh tinggi An Ziyan yang terbalut kaus putih dengan logo Superman di bagian depan. Kali ini ia mencoba dengan suara lembut dan sedikit mendesah pelan.

Walau ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan barusan adalah hal yang cukup berbahaya –sangat-sangat membahayakan dirinya bahkan− karena An Ziyan benar-benar laki-laki yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya bahkan hanya karena desahan kecilnya saja. Upss, kartu rahasia mereka terbuka.

"Ck, berisik." Seolah tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Mai Ding di sebelahnya, An Ziyan masih betah memejamkan kedua matanya. Pemuda tampan itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Mai Ding ribut sendiri dengan kegiatan 'Mari−Bangunkan−An−Ziyan'.

Melihat respon yang diberikan An Ziyan membuat Mai Ding jengkel bukan main. Dengan cara baik-baik tidak mempan haruskah ia lakukan dengan cara lain?

* * *

 **Morning Kiss  
**

* * *

 **Chu~**

An Ziyan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya begitu merasakan kedua belah bibir kekasih manisnya tengah mengecup lembut pipi kanannya. Kalau begini caranya An Ziyan rela sekali bangun pagi jika di bangunkan dengan cara seperti ini.

 **SRET**

Dengan sekali tarik kini tubuh mungil Mai Ding sudah berada di atas An Ziyan yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman tampan di wajah tegas itu.

"Cium ketika aku bangun, dasar penjahat kecil!" ejeknya dengan seringai tampan, kini An Ziyan membuka kedua matanya. Menampilkan sepasang mata sipit namun setajam elang miliknya. Menatap tepat pada mata orang terkasihnya yang kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tertawa kecil begitu melihat ada semburat tipis yang hadir di kedua pipi gembul Mai Ding.

"Dan harusnya, yang kau cium itu bibir 'suami'mu ini."

Mai Ding semakin merona begitu mendengar perkataan kekasih tampannya itu. Bibirnya mencebik lucu, "H-hei! Kita belum menikah! Jadi kau bukan suamiku! Jangan sembarangan ya!" pekiknya gugup, membuat An Ziyan semakin memperkuat seringai sexy-nya. Sikap malu-malu kucing Mai Ding sangat menggemaskan. Melunturkan sikapnya yang sedikit menyebalkan di mata An Ziyan.

"Kalau begitu aku adalah belahan jiwamu, Mai Mai." ujar si tampan dengan senyuman maut yang semakin membuat si manis meleleh. Jemari besar itu menarik pelan dagu si manis, mendekatkan si manis ke arah si tampan.

"Wŏ ài nĭ."

Hanya dengan satu ucapan manis dari An Ziyan, Mai Ding segera meraup bibir tebal kekasihnya itu ke dalam ciuman manis yang ia suka. Hanya ada rasa cinta tanpa nafsu. Semua tersalurkan dalam ciuman manis mereka.

Tubuh Mai Ding lemas mendadak begitu An Ziyan meningkatkan intesitas ciuman mereka. Dimana si tampan mulai menjilat pelan bibir kesukaannya secara bergantian, tak lupa lengan kokohnya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Mai Ding. Mengusap punggung si manis dengan lembut. Seolah takut melukainya.

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh si manis adalah membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan si tampan yang memimpin ciuman mereka. Desahan dan erangan muncul dari bibir masing-masing. Menandakan betapa keduanya menikmati kegiatan mereka ini.

Bunyi kecipak antara saliva keduanya terdengar begitu jelas, memperlihatkan betapa ꞌbasahꞌnya ciuman kedua anak adam itu. Lengan kecil si manis bergerak ke arah surai sehitam arang milik si tampan begitu merasakan jika bibir si tampan mulai berpindah tempat ke arah pipinya yang kini ikut basah akan saliva mereka yang saling tercampur.

Tidak butuh tenaga yang berlebihan, An Ziyan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membuat Mai Ding duduk manis di pangkuannya, dan tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Mai Ding pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah kekasih tampannya sembari mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang An Ziyan. Pemuda manis berkaca mata itu hanya bisa pasrah begitu bibir tebal kekasihnya mengecup titik sensitif di lehernya. "Ahh~" hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang kini telah membengkak. Tak mampu berkata-kata akan apa yang dilakukan oleh An Ziyan. Sentuhannya terasa sangat memabukkan.

Bibir tebal itu kembali mengecup bibir Mai Ding dengan sedikit beringas, mengulum bahkan menjilatnya dengan sedikit agresif. 

Merasakan oksigen yang mulai menipis, An Ziyan pun memutus pelan ciuman mereka. Pemuda itu mengusap pipi Mai Ding yang merona hebat. Menatap Mai Ding yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

Mengingat betapa dekatnya keduanya kini, si tampan pun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas si manis yang begitu menggodanya. Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman tampannya, An Ziyan mengecup lembut properti favoritnya –bibir Mai Ding maksudnya− sekilas. "Morning Mai Mai."

Mai Ding tertawa pelan mendengar suara lembut si tampan yang kini menatapnya lekat. Si manis mengusap sayang rahang kokoh si tampan sembari tersenyum manis. "Morning too, love."

Dan mari kita abaikan suara-suara aneh yang mulai muncul dari kamar keduanya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **GYAAAAAAA~**

 **Queen is back! Halo semuanya, kembali bersama saya Queen^^**

 **Sudah lama sekali ya rasanya gak nulis fanfic yang cepet selesai gini /plak/ XD**

 **Oke, kali ini saya membawa tumbal baru /ditendang An Ziyan/, pasangan An Ziyan dan Mai Ding dari Like Love!**

 **Yang penasaran dengan bentukan dari kedua manusia ini bisa di cari di mbah gugel kok. Foto mereka bertebaran dimana-mana/?**

 **Dan bagi yang penasaran mereka di like love silahkan searching Like Love sesion 1 dan 2 –nya. Tapi diharapkan bagi yang belum cukup umur jgn dicari apalagi di tonton. Ada adegan ratednya soalnya hihihi XD Takutnya kalian mimisan gitu. Queen aja pertama nonton adegan ratednya jejeritan gaje sambil gigit-gigit bantal. Karena saking HOT-nya dan awww sweet gimana gitu hihi**

 **Pokoknya yang suka BL movie disaranin banget untuk nonton film ini. Kay?**

 **Queen sukaa banget sama pair ini. Berasa mengingatkan akan OTP Queen yang lain. Yaitu Kris Tao. Dimana si seme An Ziyan rada2 cuek, kejem tapi keren bin ganteng dan si uke Mai Ding yang cerewet tapi nggemesin parah. Dan memperlihatkan betapa lucu dan naivenya seorang uke /eh?**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**

 **See you on other fiction about this couple again~**

 **[Sorry kalau kalian gak paham maksud dari cuap-cuap Author yang Queen buat, intinya kalau pengen lebih nge-feel baca fiction ini amat sangat disarankan untuk menonton Like Love sesion 1 sama 2-nya dan dijamin kalian akan kepincut sama pairing unyunya ini.]**

 **Oke see yaa~~  
**

* * *

 **Morning Kiss**

* * *

 **Reand and Review please~**


End file.
